Pack Bitch
by Greyback'sGirl
Summary: Harry works hard to give werewolves an equal life. With his continuous contact with the feared alpha. Fenrir propositions Harry for more than he bargains for.


Pack Bitch

Chapter One: The Case

The Weasley home swayed and creaked with the gripping winds outside. Even though it was Summer there was no warmth in the air, as if even the elements knew of the raging loss in the wizarding world. And today it was felt harder; today the funerals of friends, family, associates and even rivals took place. Curious how the funeral is what made the deaths seem real, they were gone, all of them.

It was whilst he stared into the fiery depths of the burning Beachwood that clarity so sudden overwhelmed him, bringing tears to his eyes. How had it come to this? So many lives wasted over one man.  
>The luminous blue flames licked ever closer to his frozen skin creating an uncomfortable pinching sensation that pricked at his goose pimples. He wished the numbness returned - he could manage when he felt nothing. This flood of emotion was enough to burn his soul just like the blue flame before him.<p>

A tired whimper reached his ears, full of sorrow and loss. "It's okay, cub. I'm here." Lifting the precious baby Teddy from the bassinet between his feet, the warmth of the heating spell that wrapped around the bassinet lifted with the tiny baby and his blankets.  
>Baby blue eyes morphed into familiar emerald green startling the young godfather.<p>

"Like his mother that one." Turning to see the Weasley matriarch with a steaming cup of tea in hand and a sad smile on her face, Harry nodded, turning back to his godchild.

"I remember. She made everything seem light hearted even through the darkest times." A sigh escaped the young man's lips. "How could any God or higher being allow for him to lose both his parents?" Worrying his bottom lip between pristine teeth to stop the knot in his throat from swelling any larger in front of Molly, he turned his eyes towards the black sky.

"Time is a great healer." She didn't sound convinced by her own words. She lost her son, one of her twins, how do you cope, move on but never forget? "But it takes time and lots of it." With a friendly squeeze to his shoulder the elder Weasley female left him be with his newly acquired child.

"I'll make sure you're okay, cub, I promise. If you're anything like your father then I will make this world better for you." Laying a soft kiss to the boys' temple.

* * *

><p>2 Years Later.<p>

With a pushchair before him Harry marched through the Ministry Of Magic with a terrifying glare on his features that would have even a troll running back to the hills. With a flick of his hand the two heavy set doors flew open, the bang echoed off the walls in the large dome room of the council hall.

"Mr Potter, how dare you charge in here?! We are in-" Just putting his hand up in a stop motion shut the speaker up.

"How dare I?" He said no louder than his usual voice, but the venom dripping off his tongue captured everyone's attention. "You are holding a hearing of highest importance, yet my invitation got lost in the post? Don't you dare speak!" He glared at the speaker of the court. "This is my case, yet you conveniently wait until I am on annual leave to take it to court and then put a lawyer who is unfamiliar with _my_ case in front of you. We _will _be starting this case again and I _will _be replacing Mr Hinkle Jr."

"Mr Potter." The judge spoke with warning in his voice. "Are you accusing the ministry of staging this hearing so you would not be here? That your client would have an inadequate representative?"

"Yes." Gasps, a chorus of breath intakes flooded through the hall. "So I shall offer a suggestion. Instead of me writing a formal, written, complaint for the utter disregard of my client and his rights, this hearing will take a one hour break and when we return we will begin again. The jury will forget the information they have gained from this preposterous hearing and I shall be representing my client."

"You have some nerve, Potter." The Judge hissed.

"Indeed. I have a lot of nerve, because if I did not we would all be dead under the rule of Lord Voldemort." Years had passed and yet everyone still winced. He hated that card, the golden boy card, but in dire needs he would use it and when it came to the rights of werewolves he would. His Teddy needed a better life and he would create it one wolf at a time.

"Court will rest for one hour. The jury will be subjected to an obliviate to remove what has happened thus far – including Mr Potter's entrance." With a tight smile Harry strolled over to his client and Mr Hinkle Jr.

"Thank Merlin, for you!" Hinkle Jr cried happily. With a genuine smile Harry clasped the man on his back.

"No, Jerry, thank merlin you sent your owl to alert me. What they were playing at, everyone knew this was my case." He growled softly. "Oi, I'm watching you two." He said pointedly to his godson and his client; Mr Ellis Dissanayake a 34 year old werewolf who was born a werewolf with both parents being werewolves also.

"I have no comprehension of what you are referring to." Ellis said in his usual deep, stoic voice that rumbled deeply in his chest. His tough guy image was shattered with two year old Teddy on his hip, one hand tangled in the neck length, chocolate brown hair, the other hand up to his face as he sucked his thumb, his little head tiredly resting against the broad shoulder of Ellis.

"Hmm." Harry grunted, turning back to Hinkle Jr. "Talk to me." As usual Jerry knew what Harry wanted to hear, he spoke of the trial that had happened and how the case got pulled up sooner.  
>Whilst Harry poke to his colleague, Ellis kept Teddy occupied, even changed a nappy and fed him whilst Harry was busy saving him from Azkaban.<p>

The trial went fast, mainly due to Harry not allowing it to drag, simply because he was aware of his godson sitting quietly with the man who he was defending. The verdict was in Harry's favour, as it always was. He was young in his profession but he was lethal, his determination to give werewolves equal rights, especially for his godson.

Outside the ministry Ellis was still holding onto Teddy whilst thanking Harry for all his hard work and help.

"Well he's shattered. Not the day off I had planned for us." Ellis placed a sweet kiss on the toddlers head. "You're very taken with him." Harry observed.

"These little gems are so rare for us, the future of our kind. And if we didn't have people like you fighting our corner there would be even less, if any at all." The consistent growl undertone in his voice. "What were your plans today?" He asked as he gently stroked the boys back.

"We were going to see Teddy's Alpha; Fenrir Greyback. I needed some help on his first full moon so I went to Fenrir and prayed for my life." He laughed as Ellis lips curved upwards.

"He is a good man, a good Alpha. Everyone has such ideas about us. It is only that potion that makes werewolves dangerous, yet the ministry wanted to drug us with it."

"I watched Teddy's father suffer from it, he was too scared of what would happen if he stopped. He had no pack and no one to guide him through his transformations." The forlorn tone in Harry's voice made Ellis hesitate to pull him into his side in comfort.

"I need to go to my Alpha and tell him the news of my trial. Would you like to accompany me?" Harry nodded happily, without hesitation the trio apparated to the most feared Alpha of all time.


End file.
